bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Burst Tower
"A development of the Tack Tower. Shoots bursts of tacks directly at bloons, which pop two bloons each." The Burst Tower is a tower concept. It fires a short burst of tacks at a very high rate of fire, and then takes several seconds to recharge. The barrels of the tower spin to line up with the targeted Bloons while the tower is firing. Initial Properties Tower Size - Same placement area as a Tack Tower. Range - 110 pixel radius. Shots travel 150 pixels. Popping Power - 3 Bloons per tack. Rate of Fire - Burst fire. Shoots three tacks in the span of a quarter second, then takes five seconds to recharge. Cost - 380/450/485 E/M/H Upgrades Path 1 These upgrades are designed to enhance the rate of fire of the Burst Tower. Longer Range - 215/250/270 E/M/H "Increases range." The Burst Tower's range is increased to a 130 pixel radius. Tacks will travel 200 pixels. The Burst Tower gains larger barrels. Faster Recharge - 380/450/485 E/M/H "Needlessly complex internals are added in, somehow making the tower faster." The Burst Tower recharges from bursts 50% faster. The Burst Tower gains a yellow "X" in its center. Extra Barrels - 640/750/810 E/M/H "More barrels, more popping power. More popping power is always good." The Burst Tower can now fire a burst of six tacks. Three extra barrels are added to the Burst Tower. Hailfire - 2340/2750/2970 E/M/H "Dumps in all of the tacks at once. And we mean all of them." The Burst Tower now shoots two tacks per shot, for a total of twelve tacks per burst. The Burst Tower gains an ability, "Extended Bursts", that allows it to fire sixty tacks per burst for a span of 10 seconds. The ability has a recharge time of 45 seconds. The Burst Tower turns bronze and a large box filled with tacks is placed in the center of the tower. Path 2 These upgrades are designed to enhance the popping power of the Burst Tower. Sharper Tacks - 555/650/700 E/M/H "Extra-sharp tacks. Try not to poke an eye out!" The Burst Tower can now pop five Bloons per tack. The Burst Tower gains larger barrels. Molten Tacks - 425/500/540 E/M/H "Superheats the tacks inside the barrels to melt through pesky lead Bloons." The Burst Tower can pop lead bloons. The Burst Tower gains reddened barrels and the tack projectiles turn white with heat. Tungsten Conversion - 1400/1650/1780 E/M/H "A great deal stronger than those wimpy little tacks." The Burst Tower shoots large, heavy rods instead of tacks. Each rod can pop nine Bloons and can travel up to 350 pixels. The Burst Tower turns gray and its barrels become wider. Ro'cket-Propelled Rod's - 3615/4250/4590 E/M/H "Rockets make everything better. You can't argue with that, that's science." The rods shot by the Burst Tower gain extremely high velocity, can pop up to twenty Bloons, and can travel indefinitely. A red, pulsating orb is placed in the center of the tower. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers